


關於在一起

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [46]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	關於在一起

知勳和順榮是在大學時在一起的，說起什麼時候認識有事更早之前了

高中時就是同一所學校，雖然不同班，但都是優秀的學生，常常為了名次頒獎一起站在同一個講台上

順榮當時就是個風雲人物，好相處喜歡炒熱氣氛，成績好又喜歡跳舞，只要有表演台下一定擠的水洩不通

反觀知勳，就不太愛與人接觸，音樂造詣好一樣常常在台上表演，但台下總沒有比順榮多人，別人和他互動也是冷冷淡淡的，給人一種孤傲的感覺

兩人始終沒什麼交集，遇到頂多點個頭，畢竟還是競爭對手

直到上了大學，不僅都上了國內最好的學校，還是同個科系同個班級，宿舍更是同一房

這樣以來兩人就不得不有交集了，和另一個室友俊輝，一起去上課，報告一起做，活動一起參加，飯也一起吃

他才發現知勳不是孤僻而是悶騷，且沒有想像中的無趣

他也可以滿嘴垃圾話，在公共場合笑的四仰八叉，也喜歡人陪，半夜裡看他房裡還亮著，他並不是在讀書，而是通宵打遊戲，只要面前的人可以信任對他沒有敵意，知勳都能和他親近，所以知勳和順榮開始變得形影不離

和他們同為室友的俊輝，天生是個愛熱鬧的人，三不五時往外跑，但只要一同電話即使在鳥的小事也會二話不說的回來

知勳沒意外很宅，只要能不出門就不出門，兩個室友回家，他也只是站在房門口打著哈欠說再見

能看到他回家大概是每個月的五號吧，那天的他永遠是心情最不好的一天，順榮跟俊輝那天皮一定會繃緊，免得被知勳炮轟一頓

但是這天並不是五號，回到家的順榮看見餐桌上幾乎要推成山的食物，食物後頭藏著埋頭大吃的知勳

「哇，我們知勳今天是大胃王啊，這麼多吃得完嗎……嗯……好香喔」

順榮盯著其中一袋炸雞嚥了嚥口水

「怎麼？想吃嗎？」

順榮點頭如搗蒜，換來知勳一臉壞笑，拎起那袋炸雞

「自己去買啊」

隨後往嘴裡放入一塊香噴噴的炸雞

「李知勳……你等著以後我有也不分你吃」

「求我我就給你吃」

一臉你能那我怎麼辦的知勳，和一臉憋屈的順榮形成強烈對比，最後順榮還是敗給滿桌的食物，求著知勳

「我們最帥最好看的知勳，分我吃一些，拜託」

「這還差不多」

「我們知勳最好了，不過為什麼你都不胖呢？」

「我天生麗質啊，哪像你吃一點就肥的的豬一樣」

「呀！李知勳！你才像豬！」

聽了這話知勳作勢要收回分給順榮的食物，順榮趕緊道歉

「對不起對不起！我們知勳最瘦了，我最胖，不要生我的氣，拜託拜託」

才成功保護住得來不易的食物

「你今天不用練團？」

「今天想偷懶蹺掉了」

「就你那舞技，還敢翹練習，你以為你是神仙啊，看幾眼就能跳？」

今天的知勳不太對勁……雖然是開玩笑，但總覺得話中帶刺啊……

平常說我胖也只是像倉鼠，說翹練習也沒說過什麼

順榮心裡這樣想著

「知勳心情不好？」

知勳沒有回答，只是輕輕放下食物，低下頭

「我是不是打擾你了？要不我回房間？給你點空間，還是我去練舞好了……你……好好靜靜……」

正當他要起身，手卻被附上，耳裡傳來一道哭腔

「今天是我生日……陪陪我好不好……」

再次抬起頭的知勳臉上多了兩道淚痕

那天是順榮第一次看到最脆弱的知勳，哭著說出壓抑在心裡的話，說著過往的事，還有受了多少委屈

原來知勳是那個大名鼎鼎的尹氏的少爺，卻相當不被待見，家裡的所有人都討厭他，除了凈漢哥，每每過生日家人給他帶來的都是酸言酸語

「又白養你一年了」

「距離爭家產的日子有少一年了」

「為什麼爺爺要扶養你呢？多一個人來分他的家產」

唯一只有凈漢哥會為他慶祝，給他買蛋糕祝他生日快樂

但今年凈漢哥生病住院了，沒人替他慶祝，知勳想去醫院探視凈漢哥，卻被擋在病房外，大人們多說他命中帶煞，所以害死了自己爸媽，如果他太靠近凈漢，會把凈漢也害死

多麼荒唐的理由，沒人護著他，唯一會為他辯駁的人躺在病床上睡著

知勳從冰箱拿出他鮮少碰的酒精，一口接著一口，最後醉倒在順榮的肩上，順榮一直僵著身體就怕吵醒知勳

直到俊輝終於回家，看到這個陣仗傻了眼，和順榮合力搬著一動不動的醉漢，回到房間

從那天起，有了推心置腹的交談，兩人感情更加的緊密，只差洗澡睡覺沒一起其他任何時間都黏在一起，

而俊輝也似乎知道知勳很痛苦，對知勳體貼入微，每天給知勳買飯，知勳所有家務一手包辦，有空就陪知勳去練琴，有活動就拉著知勳東奔西跑，硬是讓知勳的交友圈擴大了一倍

三人之間的情愫似乎不再只是友情，而多了一些曖昧不明

一次的社團期末發表，三人分別代表自己的社團表演，知勳唱歌，順榮跳舞，俊輝演話劇

都獲得滿堂喝采，尤其順榮，讓台下留下一遍不絕於耳的尖叫聲，但順榮並不留戀於此，下了台就尋找著那刻在心底的身影

「李知勳！」一找到他邊飛奔到他身旁「我表演的怎麼樣？」

「很帥」

知勳眼裡充滿讚賞的眼神，順榮一時之間無法移開炙熱的目光，目不轉睛的盯著知勳

「怎…怎麼了嗎？」

「我想親你」

「什…」

一把拉起知勳到無人的角落，還沒等知勳回過神，順榮的唇已經毫無縫隙的黏在知勳的嘴唇上，短短幾秒鐘卻像過了一世紀那麼久

「權…權順…榮，你…幹嘛…」

知勳被突如其來的動作嚇得結巴，臉紅的跟蘋果一樣

「我喜歡你，很喜歡很喜歡的那種」

「我……我……可是…」

還沒從接吻的驚嚇中回神，有接受到如爆炸般的告白，驚愕的知勳心跳快的想要跳出來似的

「不用急著回答我，也不用有壓力，但拜託你一定要好好考慮，我等你答案」

之後的幾天知勳一直躲著順榮，他沒談過戀愛，不知道什麼叫做喜歡，也不知道該怎麼開口回答順榮

「知勳要不要跟我吃飯？」

正當知勳苦難要吃什麼才能躲開順榮，正好俊輝約他去吃飯，恰恰解決他的苦惱，爽快的答應了

俊輝帶他到一家他們常去的餐館，吃著他們最常吃的菜色

「知勳」

「嗯？」

「我有話跟你說」

「什麼事？」

知勳邊盛著湯

「我喜歡你」

手上的湯匙硬生生的剛盛好的湯裡

「你是……認真的？」

「嗯」

俊輝的大眼睛真摯的看向知勳

「這麼突然？」

「不突然，其實搬進宿舍那天我就對你有好感了，你一通電話我就跑回宿舍，天天幫你買吃的，幫你做家務，陪你練琴，帶你到處去，都是因為喜歡你」

這些事知勳都知道，這是每當那些時候順榮都在身邊，他並沒有注意到其實俊輝對他也是無可救藥的好

「可是我對你沒有特別的感覺」

但知勳果斷的拒絕了

「還是你喜歡順榮？」

其實那天順榮跟知勳告白時他看見了，知勳的臉紅和錯愕，和現在平靜簡直判若兩人

知勳低頭抿著唇

「看來是了……」

「對不起……」

「不用道歉的，愛情就是這樣沒有誰對誰錯，只有誰愛誰」

或許他們早在知勳喝醉靠在順榮肩上的那天就注定不可能了

「俊輝……」

俊輝強撐起微笑，捧著自己的肚子

「啊，吃得好飽啊，知勳剩下的都給你吃，我還有約先走了」

知勳沒有多留，畢竟留下來只會徒增尷尬

（…………分隔線…………）

最後知勳提著沒吃完打包的食物有些失落的走出餐廳，順榮就站在門外

「你怎麼會在這？」

「俊輝讓我來的，你們怎麼了嗎？」

「俊輝跟我告白了」

「啊哈哈，真的嗎？你們在一起了？恭喜啊……」

順榮扯著難看的微笑，匆匆忙忙的想要離開，知勳見狀丟下手中的食物，從後頭抱住了順榮

「知勳…？」

「我拒絕了……」

雖然這樣對俊輝不太好，但順榮鬆了口氣，同時也好奇知勳給自己的答案，有些忐忑不安

「那知勳也會拒絕我嗎？」

「我沒談過戀愛，甚至不知道什麼是喜歡，直到今天我才知道，俊輝跟我告白時，我的心很平靜，也冷靜的拒絕了，但是你跟我告白時我心跳的很快全身都是熱的，嘴裡說不出一句完整的話」

知勳把臉埋在順榮的後背，透出悶悶的聲音

「我想這應該就是喜歡了，我……」

還沒等知勳說完順榮轉過身握住知勳的肩膀

「所以你是答應我了？」

通紅的耳朵出賣知勳的害羞

「嗯……」

喜出望外的順榮將知勳用力的揉進自己懷裡

「太好了！太好了！」

「我從小到大的日子過得不是很開心，今天起我想要幸福的過下去，權順榮，一切就拜託你了」

「好，我一定會讓你幸福的！」

知勳踮起腳尖在順榮的唇上印上吻

「我愛你」

「我也愛你」


End file.
